Resist
by Cyberchao X
Summary: SheenaZelos. Who knew that Zelos could actually be a caring, sensitive guy?


Resist

by Cyberchao X

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, although I do have the game.

A/N: This kind of story always takes place late at night, doesn't it? Well, sorry to be cliched, but this story is taking place at night. Deal with it.

"Hey, Sheena. What are you doing up so late?"

Sheena groaned as she turned around. "I should ask you the same question, Zelos. Don't you need plenty of sleep to keep up that appearance you pride yourself on?"

"Ooh, cold. Then again, that's why I like you so much," Zelos replied, grinning.

"Listen, I'm not in the mood right now for this. Why do you even bother trying with me? You've got plenty of girls who'd jump at that kind of opportunity."

"Don't I know it." He sighed. "That's the problem."

"Why is that a problem?" Sheena asked, genuinely confused. "You flirt with every girl you meet, and they all..."

"...shamelessly flirt back," Zelos finished. "I think it's time for me to quit, though. It'll be a hard habit to break, believe me. I suppose I should go back to where this all begins. Do you remember those girls who used to follow me around everywhere in Meltokio?"

"You mean your harem? Yeah, I remember them. What about them?"

"They started this. They were going absolutely crazy over me, and eventually I decided to flirt back--just tease them a little. Then I started in on the rest of Meltokio, and soon I couldn't stop, anywhere I went." He sighed. "It was sort of like a game to me. Of course, what fun is a game if no one ever wins? And so I continued on, searching for a winner."

"None of them up to your standards?" Sheena asked. "My, you set your sights high."

"They all just returned my advances. You see, it was a very difficult game. I knew that from the start. To win, a girl would have to resist the irresistible--me."

"So that makes me a winner, right? Time after time you make passes at me, and time after time I ignore you."

"Actually, you usually hit me," Zelos replied.

"So exactly what does that mean for me? For you? You've found your winner."

"Yes, I have. And so now, I am a winner, too, as for me to win, I would have to find a winner. As for you, well, I'm the grand prize in this game." He grinned.

Sheena groaned. "Oh, joy," she said caustically.

"Don't give me that, Sheena. Frankly, I think I'm getting the better deal here. I must say, when I first saw you--before I actually got to know you--I didn't expect you to be the winner. A poor assumption on my part, that anyone so beautiful couldn't be anything but shallow."

"That sounds pretty shallow in itself," Sheena pointed out.

"My point exactly," he replied. "I suppose it's useless to keep trying, then? Still, the more you hate me, the more I love you."

"I..." Sheena was at a loss for words. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Seles, would it?"

"My sister?" Zelos was surprised. "Hmm...yes, I see what you mean. My only living family hates me. Or rather, acts like she hates me. I know that deep down inside she cares for me. I suppose now that I can only hope that you're the same way."

Sheena was again at a loss for words. "I...no...I just..."

"Weren't expecting this? Frankly, I'm surprised you actually believed me. I was sure you'd think I was just making it up to get you closer to me."

Sheena's eyes narrowed. "You mean you weren't?"

"I see, so you didn't believe me. It's true, though, as crazy as it sounds, I flirt because I'm looking for someone who won't flirt back. And because most of them give me gifts in a fruitless attempt to earn my love." He grinned again.

"You con artist." Sheena was now smiling as well.

"Yes, I suppose you could call it that, couldn't you? But back to the winner. You...you're even greater than I ever could have dreamed you would be. My winner, I mean. You're strong, and smart, and confident, and of course, incredibly beautiful. Some might even say..."

"I don't want to hear what they'd say," she interrupted. "Still, I don't know about that third one. I'm not really all that confident. Which brings us back to your first question. I'm still awake because I was worrying about whether I've been performing to my fullest potential. I haven't exactly been all that strong lately, and I..."

"Nonsense, you've been fabulous. You've been getting better and better with every day that goes by. You're a good person, and I don't know where any of us would be right now without your help. You've been essential to this quest—you're the only one who can make the pacts with the Summon Spirits. You're not still worried about what happened the first time you tried to make a pact with Volt, are you? That was over ten years ago. You were just a child. It was stupid of them to even make you try at that age, no matter how gifted you may have been. But you made the pact with Volt, and every other Summon Spirit as well."

"You're right. I'm not the same weak little girl I was then. I never thought of it like that before. Why _did_ they have me try to make a pact with Volt when I was only seven?"

"Because I'm sure that even then you were strong enough. You were just...too young. Time can do wonders for the mind."

"Yeah..." _This isn't the Zelos I know. He's very profound, even rational...and a kind, sweet, gentleman. He really is attractive...I suppose I never thought much about it because he was acting like a narcissistic lecher. He's still a bit narcissistic, but I suppose he has the right to be... What am I doing? Am I actually falling in love with him? With _Zelos

"Is something wrong, Sheena?"

"No, it's nothing. I think I'll go to sleep now." She started to walk away, then turned around. "One last thing. You never answered _my_ first question. Why are _you_ still up?"

He grinned back. "Waiting for the right moment for us to have this little conversation," he replied with a wink.

She returned the wink and walked back over to him. "I see. In that case, good night, Zelos." She kissed him right on the lips and headed back. His face turned as red as his hair, and he followed close behind, soon falling asleep. Sheena sighed, still unable to sleep. _It'll never work,_ she thought sadly, _I already promised the people of Mizuho that I would be their new leader...I can't back out of that, and at the same time, I couldn't make Zelos a part of the village. Still...he'll have to learn. He's going to become a part of the village someday. I will make sure of it._

A/N: So, what do you think? Sorry, I won't be adding new chapters, but I may eventually make a sequel detailing what happens after the journey ends and they continue their lives together. I'll try to do that, but I can't guarantee anything. Review honestly; I promise I'll take critique. Flames, however, are not welcome.


End file.
